In the field of model airplane construction, and in particular in the construction of airframes for radio-controlled, model glider aircraft, it has been traditional to utilize light-weight materials such as balsa wood. In recent years other materials such as plastics and foam have also been employed, but these are not easily workable for the home model builder. It has therefore become of interest to modellers to explore the possibility of constructing airframes from other cheap, resilient materials, such as corrugated cardboard.
There are now known in the art a few models which are constructed primarily of corrugated cardboard. However, presently-available models are generally very crude, utilizing, e.g., channel-shaped fuselage portions which require additional inner supports for strength and rigidity. It has been a difficult problem to construct corrugated wing structures which exhibit both strength and span-wise flexibility, which is especially important if the aircraft is to perform difficult maneuvers. These considerations are especially important for the design of glider aircraft since for good performance such aircraft must have both strength and excellent aerodynamic qualities.